


Snippets of Life

by youarekillianmehugh



Series: Random tidbits [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2736713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youarekillianmehugh/pseuds/youarekillianmehugh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A silly collection of prompts of the adorable couple that is courferre</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Courfeyrac first sees Combeferre in formal wear when Combeferre is dragged by his cousin to a family wedding.

He’s there, helping Combeferre out, picking suits and such, but when the they find the perfect suit-perfect vest, fit, and everything. His mouth just drops and the only thing he can say is ‘wowzie’

He has a similar reaction at their wedding. Combeferre walks down the aisle and Courfeyrac’s breath is just taken away and all he says is ‘Wowzie’

Combeferre first sees Courf in formal wear for a black tie party Courf had dragged him to. When Courfeyrac came into the living room Combeferre’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head because who looks that good in formal wear? Answer: Courf. It was like the whole room was drenched in sunshine and charisma.

Courfeyrac usually dresses nicely, but not like THIS. Combeferre starts sweating and he really doesn’t know what to do with himself.


	2. Drunk Carols

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you need to stop your drunken caroling outside of my window at 2 am au

“JUST HEAR THOSE SLAY BELLS RINGAGING TINGTING TINGAGING TOOOOOOO. COME ON ITS LOVELY WEATHER FOR A SLAY RIDETOGETHER WITH YOUUUUU” Combeferre awoke to the sounds of slurred, drunken caroling outside his dorm. He bolted up out of his bed and checked the clock. 2am in the morning…He rubbed his eyes and looked out the window to see his best friend Courfeyrac, standing out in the snow, his head donned with a santa cap, and a santa onesie. He sighed, grabbed his keys, and was out the door. He had to make sure his friend didn’t freeze to death.

“GEDDIYUPGEDDUYUP-OH HEY FERRE!!” he yelled, waving to his friend. Combeferre just picked the smaller man up, threw him over his shoulder, and walked back into the dorms.

“YAY! THIS IS FUN! OOH! I CAN SEE YOUR BUTT!” he said as he smacked his friend’s ass. Combeferre rolled his eyes.

“Okay Courf, we’re gonna play a quiet game. Can you do that?” Ferre said as he put his friend down. Courf nodded in response.

“If you’re quiet, you get chocolate in the morning” he whispered. Courf perked up and smiled.

“Okay, now follow me” he said, gently guiding Courfeyrac up the stairs to his dorm, since he knew Courfeyrac’s roommate, i.e. Enjolras, would not appreciate his roommate coming home piss drunk at 2am. Courfeyrac giggled as they got to Ferre’s dorm.

“I feel bubbly”

“That’s nice to know Courf.” He replied softly, opening his door.

“I broke the quiet game” the curly-haired teen looked sad.

“Its alright Courf, you’ll still get your candy” Courf hugged him.

“You’re the best, you know that? Just the best. You’re so smart, and pretty, and amazin-“ and proceeded to pass out on Combeferre. Combeferre shook his head fondly, and put his friend in his bead, covered him in a blanket, and kissed his forehead. He then set out a yoga mat on the floor, took a pillow and blanket, and let his eyes close.

Combeferre woke up to soft snoring in his ear and a weight on his chest. He tipped his head slightly to see Courfeyrac’s head resting on his chest. His limbs tightened around Ferre as he moved.

Combeferre’s roommate I.E. Joly, had just gotten back from breakfast.

“Hey Comb-oh” he quieted, noticing the sleeping Courfeyrac.

‘Drunk’ Combeferre mouthed, pointing to the sleeping man. Joly nodded in understanding, grabbed his backpack, and left.

Everytime Combeferre tried to move, Courfeyrac would just cling more. After 30 minutes, Courfeyrac started to stir with a ‘stop moving’ grumble.

“How do you feel?” Combeferre asked, running a hand through his friend’s curls.

“Why are you yelling?” Courfeyrac replied, burying his face in the other man’s chest and covering his head with his hands.

“Lets get you some Tylenol and water.” Combeferre tried to get up but was held down again. Which was relatively hard to do.

“If you get sick, you cannot get sick on me Courfeyrac, once was enough” he said, sterner than before, the memory causing a shudder to go through him.

“Fine, fine. Leave me “ COurfeyrac said very dramatically for the state that he was in. and rolled off.

Once Courfeyrac got his meds and water, he curled up on Combeferre;s bed.

“Where’s my candy?”


End file.
